


Sunset

by desuta



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desuta/pseuds/desuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>01 and 02 enjoy surface life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

The surface air was amazing. Fresh and cool, so much easier to breathe than the stuffy air in Hotland, and without armor it was even more blissful. There was no need for stuffy coverings any longer, they could relax comfortably in some less-hot attire on their old home. 01 and 02 found themselves a very nice house, in a very nice place. It was simple, but cozy, and had a little garden in the back. Both of them thought the plants were charming, and were happy to grow all sorts of lovely flowers together. 

More often than not, they would sit against the trunk of a tree by the garden together, and watch the sunset. Sometimes, they’d stay out till moonrise, enjoying each other’s company and the sensation of happiness from living on the surface. 01 would fall asleep on 02, who’d carry him to bed. They’d wake up close to each other, spooning or cuddling, and stay like that for a while, just because they could, and when the time came, they’d watch the sunset again.

Their first time watching it was a strong memory for both of them. It was late in the day, and 02 had taken 01 out for some ice cream, the plain old kind that humans made, and it was nice. 01 had his stacked with glob after glob, and 02 settled for a cup. They ate together, quietly holding hands over the table. 02 gave a short chuckle whenever the other tried to lick the melting ice cream before it hit the table, and wiped his face when it spilled onto it. Their eyes met, and it felt so unusual to be seeing each other out of armor, out on the earth, together. It was strange, but wonderful to know what their reality was. Safe, and loved on the surface.

It got later, and they walked their way home. 01 nervously brushed his hand against 02’s along the way, and 02 took it in his gently. An exchange of soft smiles was made. On the streets, humans and monsters rode their bikes or drove their cars, or walked along the sidewalk too. Things were peaceful, and enticing. On the way, they happened across their previous leader, Undyne, who was holding hands with Alphys. Stopping for conversation, all four of them seemed to beam with a strong happiness, even when Undyne and 02 made their respective partner’s blush with their casual talk of how great it felt to just walk with someone you love.

The pairs separated, waving goodbye to each other, and 01 sensed a flutter in his heart. It was so much nicer living in peace. 02 held his boyfriend’s hand tighter. He felt the same way. Everyone they knew were so happy. 01 was happy, and 02 was happy, and it was great.

Their home came into view, and before they knew it they were at the door, opening it up and going through and walking inside. 01 blushed deeply as 02’s arms wrapped around his waist after closing the door, pulling him close against his body and nuzzling his face into the other’s soft neck. He muttered out a shy ‘b-bro…’ before resting his hands on the other’s arms. “Let’s go back out,” 02 suggested, and 01 hummed a positive response before he was swept up off his feet, now being carried by his boyfriend. Heat rising in his face, he snuggled himself into 02’s body, heart pitter-pattering with love.

The slight summer breeze hit them again as 02 shut the back door behind him, still supporting 01 with one arm. He carried him all the way to the large tree next to their garden, and set him down easily. Both of them had incredible strength, but 02 seemed to have just a bit more. They sat down next to each other, backs against the trunk of the tree, facing the orange-pink sunset.

It was silent for a while, both of them listening to the sound of the summer bugs and simply viewing the sun sink deeper into the horizon. 01 reached a slightly-shaky hand out towards 02, and he locked their fingers together. Both their heads turned to face one another, and both of them made goofily flustered faces. As stoic as 02 was, he couldn’t hide the excited feelings he had simply being with the one he loved. Daring to make a move, he leaned forward, then paused, realizing the sort of impossibleness for him to give a kiss. He truly had a dragon’s maw, large, sharp teeth and all. He instead pressed their faces together, hoping to make up for it. 01 gave a shy giggle, and kissed his teeth. “You’re, like, so cute bro…” 

02 tightened his grip on 01’s hand, and flicked his tongue out for just a second to lick the other’s cheek. 01 responded as expected, becoming extremely filled with warmth and surprise. “B-Bro…” His voice came out softly. “Come here,” 02 spoke back, wrapping his arms tight around 01. They held each other like that for minutes. The sun was almost down. They pulled away just a little to watch it disappear, and both of them became slightly tired.

“Wanna...like, go in and cuddle or something…” 01 interrupted the silence after it had held for a few minutes. 02 hummed agreeingly, and again, picked up his boyfriend in his arms. 01 pressed his face snugly against the other as he carried him back into the house to their room. Even as the other laid him down on their big and incredibly soft bed, he held onto him tight, leaving 02 to immediately crawl into bed with him. They stayed holding each other, 01 nuzzling into 02’s neck. He was cold and scaly, but very, very comforting. It felt so nice being in his arms. 02 loved holding him, too.

It took them quite a while to sleep, staying up to just hug each other, and enjoy the moment. Staying up to take in that they were free, and happy, and loved. 

They fell asleep smiling and warm, in their cozy bed and in their cozy home.


End file.
